020214balishsami
arcaneArtisan AA began pestering conciseTactician CT at 03:26 -- 03:26 AA: Hey. What was that just now? 03:26 CT: Oh, I KNOW Scarlet SEEMS nice, but I'm STILL not ABLE to find myself TRUSTING her. 03:26 AA: I told Beau to come over and tell you she was sorry about the thing with Null and Libby, and it looked like you just rebuffed her like a butt! 03:26 AA: Wait, what? 03:27 CT: Oh. 03:27 CT: WELL, I can't SAY I'm able to forgive her for THAT so why put on the FARCE? 03:27 AA: But it wasn't her fault! 03:27 AA: If you're angry at someone for that it should be me! 03:28 CT: BESIDES, I don't think she's REALLY sorry ANYWAYS. 03:28 AA: How was she supposed to know Libby's gotten scary around Null if no one told her? 03:28 AA: Libby's always been super sweet to us. Heck, if you hadn't confirmed it, I would've thought Null was just being dramatic. 03:28 CT: Why would I be mad at YOU, when I SPECIFICALLY TOLD HER to talk to ME once she KNOWS everything? 03:29 CT: I TOLD her and she STILL went RIGHT to Libby. 03:29 AA: Well she probably just didn't realize how serious things had gotten. You should at least give her a chance to explain herself! 03:30 CT: And WHAT would she have SAID? BESIDES she didn't even FIGHT for forgiveness, why would I ACCEPT something when she just turns TAIL and RUNS when I bare my TEETH? 03:31 AA: Well I don't know if you've noticed, but you're KIND OF a scary guy, Balish! 03:31 CT: I did that SAME THING to YOU Sami, and you FOUGHT for it, yet Beau just RUNS? I don't THINK she even FEELS sorry. 03:32 AA: That's different. I was raised in a military home, with someone even shoutier and more stubborn than you. 03:34 AA: When I skinned my knees when I was little, the Colonel would shout at me to tie a tourniquet on it myself. I used to think he was soooo mean....until I got older and realized he was just trying to keep my mind off it so I wouldn't cry. 03:34 CT: Oh? It's SO DIFFERENT she had to go run behind her Matesprite? Should I be EXPECTING her to come FORTH and do EXACTLY what I wanted in a few MOMENTS? 03:34 AA: Anyway, the point is, *I* can deal with you being a major butt because I know you're okay on the inside. 03:35 AA: But I don't know if Beau's going to give you the same benefit of a doubt! 03:36 CT: SERIOUSLY. 03:37 CT: You're telling ME, that I'm worried Beau should give me the BENEFIT of the DOUBT, when I'm SITTING HERE deciding if SHE should get the SAME? 03:38 AA: Beau is a good girl, Balish. You'd be lucky to keep her among your list of friends. 03:41 -- arcaneArtisan AA sighs. -- 03:41 AA: And you're a good friend too, when you're not going out of your way to be a pain in the butt. 03:41 CT: Are you KIDDING? THIS is the TYPE of people you humans ARE? Oh how UNLUCKY I may BE that someone who can't THINK I can HANDLE myself so she goes RUNNING to MY PARTNER is CONSIDERING not being my FRIEND? Sami, she can't THINK of me as a WRIGGLER and BELIEVE I can still be FRIENDLY with her. 03:42 AA: You're taking it more personally than you have to, Balish. Have you even asked her why she told Libby yet? 03:43 CT: Of COURSE not. I'd RATHER not too. Why is THAT, then? Figured Balish is JUST TOO DISTRAUGHT to DO anything? TOO paniced to HANDLE this SITUATION? 03:44 AA: I don't know! I didn't ask her! I thought it was something you two would handle. Instead of you throwing a temper tantrum when she tried to say she was sorry. 03:45 CT: Throwing a TEMPER TENTRUM? She COMES to me after BETRAYING my TRUST, and I DISMISSED her, simple as THAT. 03:45 -- arcaneArtisan AA rubs her temples in frustration. -- 03:45 AA: I'm just....so sick of people I care about fighting each other, Balish. 03:46 CT: Good for YOU, we are a BUNCH of pre-hormonalspike KIDS running about watching the WORLD fall appart. You're going to see a HELL of a lot more of this SHIT. I'm just doing my BEST not to make the same MISTAKES twice. 03:47 -- arcaneArtisan AA cups her face in her hands for a while, then sighs. -- 03:48 CT: What do you WANT me to SAY Sami? She BROKE my trust, and I'm UNWILLING to just... GIVE it back. 03:48 AA: Fine. I guess you two don't HAVE to be friends. Whatever. 03:50 CT: Honk TAKE me, when in the DARK DEPTHS have you EVER sounded like THAT? 03:50 AA: But you're still ALLIES. And she's still important to me. I don't want you to let this get in the way of your ability to work with her or to keep each other safe. 03:50 AA: Okay? 03:50 CT: Wow. 03:53 AA: ...what? 03:55 CT: How about YOU sit your IDIOT butt DOWN and LISTEN. FIRSTLY, I'm SORRY I can't BE so pale to just OVERLOOK everyone's FLAWS like you do. SECONDLY, when in the DARKEST DEPTHS could you EVER get the idea that my FEELINGS would get in the WAY of how I ACT? If THAT were the CASE we'd have RAINBOW STREAKS for TEAMMATES and a PILE of ASH for a WORLD. THIRDLY, just BECAUSE I don't THINK Beau DESERVES to c 03:55 CT: urrently be just FORGIVEN, doesn't mean it's ALWAYS. FOURTH, it's mostly SAFER for you humans to be DISTANT anyways, with how FLESHY you are. 03:55 AA: "Fleshy?" 03:55 CT: LOOK at you. 03:56 -- conciseTactician CT pokes Sami's side with a hard claw -- 03:56 AA: Ow! 03:56 CT: SERIOUSLY 03:56 AA: Cut it out. I'm ticklish! 03:57 -- conciseTactician CT cocks an eyebrow, poking again -- 03:57 CT: WHAT in the vast HONK is 'ticklish' 03:59 AA: You know, that funny little itchy thing that makes you laugh when someone touches you in tender places. 03:59 AA: Are trolls not ticklish? 03:59 CT: No. Trolls are not WEAK creatures. 04:00 AA: Even on like....their armpits or the soles of their feet? 04:02 CT: Why would ANYONE touch there? Even after CLEANING those areas are PRONE to become dirty FASTER. 04:03 AA: I think the only reason would be to tickle people. Or maybe in a massage. And I guess some people have kinks, but I don't get that one. 04:04 CT: I... Sami I do not CARE about your 'kinks' nor was I ASKING. 04:04 CT: That's rather PERSONAL information to SHARE. 04:04 AA: I wasn't talking about me! 04:04 CT: Then WHY mention it? 04:05 AA: You asked why people would touch there and I was saying the only reasons I could think of. 04:05 CT: You REALLY think adding that ON was NECESSARY? 04:06 AA: I don't know. Was it necessary to give Beau a lecture on troll junk way back when? 04:06 -- arcaneArtisan AA sticks her tongue out at Balish,. -- 04:07 CT: WELL, I'll be BRUSHING over it again ANYWAYS, so I SUPPOSE it was unneeded. 04:07 AA: Oh, gods, your "Quadrant" talk is going to go into that? 04:08 CT: WELL with ONE of you humans being INTERESTED, yes. 04:08 AA: Which one? 04:08 CT: The Kate HUMAN, the one who cheated with Kikate. 04:09 AA: Oh....oh, wow, I didn't realize they had gotten that....intimate. 04:09 AA: I shouldn't have pried. 04:09 CT: Oh, no, I don't THINK they HAVE. 04:09 CT: But SOONER or LATER they WILL. 04:09 AA: Yeah....I guess so. 04:09 CT: And if Kate is EXPECTING a meat column like you HUMANS have she's going to be SHOCKED. 04:10 AA: Hahaha, oh man, you saw Nate. 04:10 AA: That was....special. 04:10 CT: I've KNOWN. 04:10 CT: ONE of us trolls needs to be KNOWLEDGIBLE. 04:10 AA: And incidentally it's not "WE humans." It's just boys. 04:11 CT: RIGHT, you're idiotic non-hermaphroditic NATURE. 04:14 AA: I don't think it's idiotic. What's so great about having both? 04:14 CT: WELL, I may have RELATIONS with whomever I CHOOSE. 04:15 CT: And dual stimulation is... NICE. 04:15 AA: Well I mean technically, so could I. 04:15 AA: If I wanted to. 04:15 AA: I'm dating a girl after all. 04:15 CT: WITHOUT the useage of ANYTHING but my biology. Unless you have OTHER means. 04:16 CT: WELL, I am TALKING about... 04:16 CT: Nevermind Sami. 04:16 AA: No offense, but I don't really want to talk about human mating with you, Balish. 04:16 AA: It's sort of private stuff. 04:16 CT: Sami I human-birthed a GIANT. 04:17 CT: I KNOW about human reproduction. 04:17 AA: Well so does Doir, probably, but I wouldn't want to talk about it with HIM either. 04:17 CT: Doir? He's DEAD isn't he? 04:18 AA: No, he just turned into Dina. It's this whole nonsense thing. 04:18 CT: I... 04:18 AA: He's been throwing holy water on me all day and I'm actually starting to get a bit upset about it. 04:18 CT: I am SHOCKED how much I don't CARE. 04:18 CT: Holy WATER? 04:18 CT: Where in the HONK'S VASTNESS did he get THAT? 04:19 AA: Uh....actually, that's a good question. 04:19 AA: Maybe he's just using regular water. Which would make it even sillier. 04:19 AA: It does smell kind of funny though. 04:19 CT: I didn't REALIZE a sept was still in USAGE. 04:19 AA: Sept? 04:20 CT: Yes, a SEPT, to operate the DISPERTION of holy water. 04:21 AA: Huh. Okay. I was never really a religious person. I just know they use it against vampires. 04:21 CT: Rainbow DRINKERS? 04:22 CT: No, you use FIRE against those. 04:22 AA: "Rainbow Drinkers?" Hehehe. That sounds so cute! 04:22 AA: Like some sort of villain from Rainbow Brite or something. 04:22 CT: Sami our BLOOD in multicolor. 04:22 CT: Piece it TOGETHER. 04:25 AA: Oh. Okay. Yeah, I guess that sounds like a vampire. 04:26 AA: Speaking of the Undead, what were you saying about Scarlet? 04:26 CT: I am AWARE. 04:26 CT: Wait WHAT? 04:26 AA: When I first came up to you and got mad at you. You said something about Scarlet as though that's what you thought I was wanting to talk to you about. 04:27 CT: Oh, YES, Scarlet and I talked, and even THOUGH you humans seem HIGHLY willing to just TRUST her. 04:28 AA: Look, I don't know if I *do* trust her. But I *do* feel kind of bad for her, and I don't think she's as evil as Jack. 04:28 CT: Oh SURE, I AGREE, she's useful against Jackie. 04:29 CT: I'm just WORRIED she's STILL in the WORKS to betray us. 04:29 AA: And I don't want to make her mad, either, because I'm worried she would hurt my friends. 04:29 CT: Oh? 04:29 CT: Please, we have Rilset who she's ENAMORED with. 04:29 AA: I don't know, Balish. I think....I think maybe Scarlet would betray us if she benefited her, but I don't think she'd do it just to do it. 04:30 CT: Please, we are GOING to outlive our USEFULNESS some day. 04:30 AA: Yeah, but....no one's safe from Jack right now. 04:31 CT: DEPENDS on who we become USELESS to FIRST. 04:31 AA: Maybe working together until someone can neutralize him would be a good idea. 04:31 AA: And after that we can decide on a case by case basis whether or not to trust her. 04:32 CT: Please, if we become useless to Scarlet with Jackie IN the picture, then we're DEAD by his hand. 04:33 AA: Maybe so. 04:33 CT: So I disagree, trusting Scarlet will take TIME and effort on HER part, and I WILL implement a... BACKUP measure, incase she goes ROGUE. 04:33 CT: Rilset is the KEY to that, of COURSE. 04:33 AA: ...what does Libby think? 04:34 CT: Libby is HOPING Scarlet will allow her more BREATHING room. 04:34 AA: But she doesn't have any opinions on how we should deal with her? 04:34 CT: She MAY. 04:35 CT: I'm not going to BOTHER her with trivialities like THAT though. 04:35 AA: I just figured she would have TOLD you her opinion on it. I mean she's dealt with Scarlet when she was alive, and if we were in danger I figured she would've told you. 04:36 AA: Is Libby doing okay? She's not having any more episodes or, say, trying to kill Null, is she? 04:37 CT: No, not YET. I KNOW the type Scarlet IS, Sami, I'm AWAREof how she ACTS. Or, what I BELIEVE, at least. 04:37 CT: Libby is FINE, still trying to KILL Null, but not ACTIVLY. 04:38 AA: I....guess that's a step up? 04:38 CT: Sure. 04:38 AA: What about your sprite? Null said your sprite was the one that got her lost in space, right? 04:38 AA: Have you found a way to keep Null safe from her? 04:38 CT: NOT talking about THAT at the MOMENT. 04:39 AA: Okay. But I mean....you don't think we should set some of the other sprites to watch her, do you? 04:39 AA: I figure they should be as strong as she is, right? 04:39 CT: What? 04:39 AA: You know, keep her from hurting Null? 04:39 CT: Maybe not as SMART. 04:40 CT: LISTEN, if Reenha REALLY wanted to hurt Nullar there is only ONE person who can STOP her. 04:42 AA: ...is it me? 04:42 CT: ... 04:42 -- arcaneArtisan AA sounds confused. -- 04:42 CT: YES Sami, you WIN. 04:43 AA: Oh. You think I should go keep an eye on her then? 04:43 CT: It's YOU, the ONLY person who can STOP my INSAIN ex, specifically TRAINED to MURDER, from KILLING my kismesis is YOU. 04:43 AA: I'm starting to think you might be using sarcasm. 04:44 CT: NO KIDDING. 04:47 CT: No, if Reenha comes for Nullar, then the ONLY thing that can SAVE her is HI- Well, APPARENTLY me. 04:49 AA: Oh. Well....then good luck I guess? 04:50 CT: Sure, that's HELPFUL. 04:50 AA: Well I'm sorry, I'd send over someone who could wish you good luck and have it mean something, but you tried to bite her head off just a little bit ago. 04:50 CT: PLEASE. 04:51 CT: If I'd been TRYING to bite off her HEAD we'd have a humanblood MESS. 04:51 AA: Yes, yes, "Troll Balish is so scary with his nasty, sharp, pointy teeth and humans are so frail and marshmallow-like." 04:52 CT: YOU are the ones with the ticklish-THING, 04:52 AA: That's because we're SOCIABLE, and tickling can be a good way to BOND. 04:52 CT: Gross. 04:54 AA: You say that now, but our being so close to each other is what keeps humans as strong as we are. 04:54 AA: Some day you're going to see how amazing humans are when we work as a team. 04:55 CT: You're SAYING that to the team who completed their world FIRST. 04:55 CT: You DO realize how idiotic that is? 04:55 AA: I said some day. Not TODAY. 04:56 CT: And SOME day I might go on a RAMAPAGE and turn everyone into PASTE. 04:56 CT: See hos this game isn't FUN? 04:56 AA: Right, but I won't because I've already arranged things so my teammates will kill me before that happens. 04:56 AA: Points to the human team. 04:56 -- arcaneArtisan AA sticks out her tongue at Balish. -- 04:56 CT: Why? So that if you lose control for a MOMENT and they BREAK you? 04:57 AA: So that the people I care about don't get hurt by my own hands. 04:58 CT: Sorry I TRUST everyone to put me DOWN on their OWN. 04:59 AA: I think my friends would have a lot of problems doing that, if they didn't know I would forgive them for it. 04:59 AA: I guess based on what I know of trolls....I can see where that wouldn't worry you as much. 04:59 CT: They're CAPIBLE, if they can MANAGE. 05:00 CT: It's DOUBTFUL your team CAN, on the other hand. 05:00 CT: You DEAL with Horrorterror, while I deal with MYSELF. 05:00 AA: Maybe. We're not really sure what the horrorterrors can do. 05:00 AA: Which is why they might have to do it before the horrorterrors have full control. 05:00 CT: I should GET you a BOOK. 05:00 -- arcaneArtisan AA shudders, looking a little frightened. -- 05:01 AA: A book? A book about what? 05:01 CT: Book of THEM, observations, how they INTERACT. 05:01 AA: What, the Horrorterrors? 05:01 CT: I could WRITE it myself, if someone ELSE hasn't BOTHERED. 05:02 AA: Do you think this book would explain why they thought it was funny to make me wear this stupid thing? 05:03 -- arcaneArtisan AA indicates her disturbing sweater. -- 05:03 CT: PROBABLY to cause FRICTION between us. 05:03 CT: I WANTED that sweater. 05:04 AA: Oh. Well if you can find a way to get it off of me, you're welcome to it. 05:04 CT: I'll look into THAT too, trust me. 05:04 AA: Uh....that wasn't a come on. 05:04 CT: A what? 05:04 AA: That was probably obvious, but I heard it come out of my mouth and I realized it sounded kind of weird. 05:05 CT: A COME on? Flirtation? Sami if THAT was flirtation I am SHOCKED you have a matesprite. 05:06 AA: No, I mean, it's not....but I mean a girl telling a boy to help her take off her shirt....it just sounds a bit weird, that's all. 05:07 CT: Whatever. 05:09 AA: Anyway, yeah, I'd appreciate that book. And you're welcome to this sweater as soon as I can get rid of it. 05:09 CT: GOOD. 05:09 CT: Now if you don't MIND..? 05:09 AA: Mind what? 05:09 CT: ... 05:10 CT: I'm GOING to head OUT, unless you want to SCOLD me more. 05:10 AA: Oh. Okay. 05:10 AA: So long, Balish. 05:10 CT: RIGHT. Stay SAFE. 05:10 AA: You too. -- conciseTactician CT ceased pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 05:10 -- -- conciseTactician CT changed their mood to OFFLINE --